(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of supported carbon-containing molybdenum and tungsten sulfide catalysts, the supported catalyst species prepared by such process, and to the use of such catalysts in methanation or hydrotreating. In particular, it relates to a process for the preparation of a species of highly active, highly selective supported, metal-promoted hydrotreating catalysts, the catalyst species prepared by such process, and the use of such catalyst species in conducting methanation and hydrotreating processes, particularly the latter.
(2) Background and Prior Art
Hydrotreating processes are basic, and very well known to the petroleum refining industry. These processes require the treating with hydrogen of various hydrocarbon fractions, or whole heavy feeds, or feedstocks, in the presence of hydrogenation (hydrogen transfer) catalysts to effect conversion of at least a portion of the feeds, or feedstocks to lower molecular weight hydrocarbons, or to effect the removal of unwanted components, or compounds, or their conversion to innocuous or less undesirable compounds. Hydrotreating may be applied to a variety of feedstocks, e.g., solvents, light, middle, or heavy distillate feeds and residual feeds, or fuels. In hydrofining relatively light feeds, the feeds are treated with hydrogen, often to improve odor, color, stability, combustion characteristics, and the like. Unsaturated hydrocarbons are hydrogenated, and saturated. Sulfur and nitrogen are removed in such treatments. In the treatment of catalytic cracking feedstocks, the cracking quality of the feedstock is improved by the hydrogenation. Carbon yield is reduced, and gasoline yield is generally increased. In the hydrodesulfurization of heavier feedstocks, or residuas, the sulfur compounds are hydrogenated and cracked. Carbon-sulfur bonds are broken, and the sulfur for the most part is converted to hydrogen sulfide which is removed as a gas from the process. Hydrodenitrogenation, to some degree also generally accompanies hydrodesulfurization reactions. In the hydrodenitrogenation of heavier feedstocks, or residuas, the nitrogen compounds are hydrogenated and cracked. Carbon-nitrogen bonds are broken, and the nitrogen is converted to ammonia and evolved from the process. Hydrodesulfurization, to some degree also generally accompanies hydrodenitrogenation reactions. In the hydrodesulfurization of relatively heavy feedstocks, emphasis is on the removal of sulfur from the feedstock which is usually converted to lower molecular weight, or lower boiling components. In the hydrodenitrogenation of relatively heavy feedstocks emphasis is on the removal of nitrogen from the feedstock, which also is converted to lower molecular weight, or lower boiling components. Albeit, hydrodesulfurization and hydrodenitrogenation reactions generally occur together, it is usually far more difficult to achieve effective hydrodenitrogenation of feedstocks than hydrodesulfurization of feedstocks.
The dwindling supplies of high grade petroleum feedstocks necessitates the increased production and processing of transportation fuels from lower grade, heavy petroleum feedstocks and synthetic liquid hydrocarbons derived from hydrocarbon-containing, or precursor hydrocarbon-containing, solids. The refiners' feedstock sources as a result thereof continue to change, particularly as the worldwide supplies of petroleum diminish. The new feedstocks often contain higher amounts of nitrogen, sulfur, and other materials. Nonetheless, whatever the difficulties, it remains a necessity to effectively hydrotreat the new feedstocks; often to a greater extent than previously was required. It has thus become necessary to process whole heavy petroleum crudes and residua from unconventional sources, as well as synthetic fuels (syncrudes; e.g. liquified coal, oil from coal carbonization, oil from tar sands, shale oil and the like inclusive of residua or viscous syncrude fractions). All, particularly the later, are under active consideration as commercial feedstocks, or feedstock replacements for higher grade petroleum sources. Feedstocks derived from these sources are often of high olefinic content, contain more sulfur or nitrogen, or both, than feedstocks derived from more conventional crude oils.
Naphthas, notably those derived from syncrudes, viz. residua, shale oil, and coal, are highly unsaturated and contain considerably more sulfur, nitrogen, olefins, and condensed ring compounds than the more conventional naphthas. For example, nitrogen and sulfur are contained in cat naphtha in concentrations ranging upwardly from 50 ppm and 1000 ppm, respectively. In coal liquids nitrogen and sulfur are present in concentrations ranging upwardly from 1300 ppm and 5000 ppm, respectively; and oxygen is presently in even higher concentrations. These compounds cause activity suppression and an all too rapid deactivation of the catalysts. Coke formation is increased, and there is more cracking with increased gas production. Albeit these compounds, except for condensed ring naphthenic compounds, can be removed by conventional hydrofining, this is a severe, if not an intolerable process burden due to the large hydrogen consumption; and hydrogen becomes more and more a very expensive commodity. Thus, generally considerably more upgrading is required to obtain usable products from these sources. Such upgrading generally necessitates hydrotreating the various hydrocarbon fractions, or whole crudes, and includes reactions such as hydrogenating to saturate olefins and aromatics, hydrodesulfurizing to remove sulfur compounds, hydrodenitrogenating to remove nitrogen, and conversion of high boiling compounds to lower boiling compounds.
Typical hydrotreating catalysts are exemplified by cobalt molybdate on alumina, nickel molybdate on alumina, cobalt molybdate promoted with nickel, and the like. Certain transition metal sulfides such as cobalt and molybdenum sulfides and mixtures thereof have also been employed in hydrofining processes for upgrading oils which contain sulfur and nitrogen compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,462 discloses the use of molybdenum sulfide for hydrodesulfurizing gas oil and U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,135 discloses the use of molydenum sulfide for hydrorefining sulfur and nitrogen-containing hydrocarbon oils. U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,603 discloses the use of molybdenum sulfide as a catalyst for the hydrogenation of heavy oils, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,783 discloses the use of molybdenum sulfides for producing sulfur-free hydrogen and carbon dioxide, wherein the molybdenum sulfide converts carbonyl sulfide to hydrogen sulfide. A serious disadvantage associated with the use of such catalysts is their relatively high cost, and the supply of catalytic metals is rather limited. Moreover, the reaction rates of such catalysts are relatively slow, particularly in the presence of nitrogen; and hydrogen consumption is quite high. These latter problems are particularly oppressive when it is realized that new generation feeds are unusually high in nitrogen, or sulfur, or both, and the cost of hydrogen is increasing at very high rates.
Molybdenum sulfide is also known to be useful for water gas shift and methanation reactions, as well as for catalyzed hydrotreating operations. Recently, e.g., it was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,553 and 4,243,554 that molybdenum disulfide catalysts of relatively high surface area can be obtained by thermally decomposing selected thiomolybdate salts at temperatures ranging from 300.degree.-800.degree. C. in the presence of essentially inert, oxygen-free atmospheres, e.g., atmospheres of reduced pressure, or atmospheres consisting of argon, nitrogen, and hydrogen, or mixtures thereof. In accordance with the former, a substituted ammonium thiomolybdate salt is thermally decomposed at a very slow heating rate of from about 0.5 to 2.degree. C./min, and in accordance with the latter an ammonium thiomolybdate salt is decomposed at a rate in excess of 15.degree. C. per minute to form the high sulface area molybdenum disulfide.
There remains a need in the art for new, improved hydrotreating catalysts, especially hydrotreating catalysts which are more highly active, selective, and stable.
It is accordingly a primary objective of the present invention to provide this need, particularly by providing new and improved hydrotreating catalysts, a process for the preparation of these catalysts, and process for the use of these catalysts in conducting hydrotreating reactions.
A particular object is to provide novel hydrogen efficient hydrotreating catalysts which are especially active for the hydrodesulfurization, or hydrodenitrogenation, or both, of hydrocarbon feedstocks which contain relatively high concentrations of sulfur, or nitrogen, or both; as well as a process for the use of such catalysts in conducting such reactions.
A further, and more particular object is to provide novel hydrotreating catalysts of such character which are highly selective for conducting hydrodesulfurization, or hydrodenitrogenation reactions, or both; as well as a process for the use of such catalysts in conducting such reactions.
A yet further, and more specific object is to provide novel methanation catalysts, a process for the preparation of such catalysts, and a process for the use of such catalysts in conducting methanation reactions.